Clawheart88
Clawheart88 is a popular user. She is currently not that active on Kart Kingdom anymore, including its blog due to school and issues in real life. She usually ends comments with: "Stay Catty, Clawstar" History Before she started playing the main game of Kart Kingdom, she made a comment on the blog saying that she wished she could play it. Several replies were made and it gave Clawheart88 the courage to ask her mom to download the game. She then started playing and using the blog and found it to be very fun. Clubs She saw a lot of people start clubs, and decided to make one of her own, she called it the "Warrior Cats Fan Club," then she renamed the club to "KartClan" and finally they decided the permanent name would be "ClawClan." She then had a lot of people come join her club, and started getting popular. A little later, her friend, TIGERSTAR, was the first to call her "Clawstar", which eventually came to be her name in her club. It had 20 members but later closed down due to low activity. However, she plans to open it up again. She also owned several other clubs but canceled all of them because she couldn't take care of all of them. Right now, she is a member of many other clubs. Hacking When Clawheart88 was four years old, she made her first account. She doesn't exactly remember but thinks the account was called "Singingsmh." One year later, she couldn't get in her account and thought she was hacked, so she didn't come back to PBS KIDS until two years later. She then created readrach8, and later on, created several more accounts just to be safe from hackers. Ever since her classmate hacked her friend, she has hated hackers. In 2019 February, a user called C1awheart88 tried to impersonate her. Clawheart88 said that wasn't her, but only one user noticed. In 2019 April, she got hacked again in her Clawheart88 account, but for some reason, the hacker didn’t change the password. Her account is still accessible to her. Alternate Accounts She has a number of accounts, including Clawstar, Clawstar88, InezGirl, and many more. Popularity Clawheart88 was popular when she made a comment of wanting to play Kart Kingdom. Later on, she became more popular when she opened up her club, which now has 20 members but is closed down due to inactivity and no one joining. She became very popular when she got mentioned in K's blog post, But when she started to be inactive, her popularity went down. She is no longer popular. Friends Clawheart88 is friends with several users. Her first friends were TIGERSTAR, Elks3000, Marin9, and Mystic44. Most of them are gone now and don't blog as much. One of her other friends is Cowgirllily. Likes and Dislikes She is a fan of Warriors, with one of her favorite YouTubers being Blixemi, who makes fan-made Warriors songs. She is also a fan of Narnia and Pokemon. She loves reading books, writing stories, and cooking. She has 6 shelves of books. She dislikes mean people, hackers, and other users like them. Animations/Songs Clawheart88 plans to make multiple animations and songs in the future. One Side of The Moon An animated MLP music video. Moonlight Moonlight will include Luna from Let's go Luna. Luna Luna will introduce a Spanish show of Moon, once she convinces her friend who speaks Spanish to help her. Moon Moon will show Princess Luna from MLP on how she gets her cutie mark. Star Nightmare Star Nightmare will tell a tale of her friend, Starthecat. Chronicles of Narnia Episodes Chronicles of Narnia will have the same characters in the Narnia movie series but reformed to the future and it will have added characters. This show is planned to possibly be aired by PBS KIDS. Lost in The Dark Lost in The Dark is a music video that Ninjadark27 And Clawheart88 working on. It's about their favorite book, Warriors, and about one of the characters called Ivypool. Original Warrior Cat Songs Clawheart88 writes the songs and her sister Ninjadark27 them. Trivia * Her favorite cat in Warriors is Briarlight. * She is part-Filipino and part-Spainiard. * She knows how to speak two languages and is learning how to speak Hawaiian. * She plays other games like Roblox, Prodigy and also uses Khan Academy.Category:Users Category:KK wiki users Category:Blog users